Guilty Pleasure
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Ele gostava de verdade de comer bem...só tinha uma coisa não tão saudável e que era também sua favorita. Steve-centric


**Título:** Guilty Pleasure  
**Categoria:** **Thor te desafia!**[Pão com manteiga e doce de leite], Steve Rogers –centric; General; Humor/Crack-fic (quase).  
**Advertências:** Nenhuma, eu axo.  
**Resumo:** Ele gostava de verdade de comer bem...só tinha uma coisa não tão saudável e que era também sua favorita

**N.A:** Essa fic eu fiz para uma gincana, para comemorar um ano do thread de Avengers no fórum que participo, espero q gostem!

**N.A2:** Espero q naum esteja OCC, e tb qualquer erro no canon, me desculpe...só me baseei em outra fic q li qualquer erro, é só me dizer

**Guilty Pleasure**

Steve nunca foi uma criança saudável, ele era fraquinho e pequeno para sua idade, sempre suscetível a todos os tipos de doenças, mal sobrevivendo de uma e já sofrendo com outra.

Mesmo se alimentando direitinho, quando alguma enfermidade não o impedia, sua saúde fracamente resistia. Então não era surpresa que agora, tendo uma saúde boa eternamente, cuidava dela como a coisa mais preciosa do mundo, temendo inconscientemente perde-la a qualquer momento.  
Ele não se importava quando o olhavam estranho por seu prato estar balanceado com perfeição para se obter a alimentação mais saudável e nutritiva, mesmo que não a mais apetitosa, só a ideia de estar cuidando de seu corpo lhe bastava. Pelo menos nos exercícios a maioria parecia entende-lo melhor.

Respeitava o jeito dos outros, pois já percebera que tentar colocar algum senso neles não adiantava, assim sendo, limitava-se a torcer os lábios e revirar os olhos para os doces e salgados gordurosos de Tony e o desleixo quanto ao próprio sono compartilhado entre ele e Bruce. Todos diziam que o agente Coulson o criara um monstro quando entregara todos aqueles livros sobre nutrição e alimentação saudável e também o ensinara a procurar por mais na internet (pelo menos uma coisa boa e que tinha entendido naquilo).

Ele gostava de verdade de comer bem...só tinha uma coisa não tão saudável e que era também sua favorita e nem era tão ruim, a não ser que exagerasse, é claro... e Steve admitia o quão difícil era resistir a tentação de comer mais um e mais outro...

De todos seus amigos, sabia que se Tony descobrisse, ia atormentá-lo pelo resto de seus dias, então era bem cuidadoso com os horários em que ia preparar seu prato especial.

Houve uma semana, entretanto, que o Stark parecia ter se mudado para lá, vivendo apenas alternando do laboratório de Bruce para a cozinha todo dia sem horários definidos. Estava levando Steve a loucura.

Então, muito discretamente, ele foi a cozinha uma noite. E começou a preparar a iguaria. Quando já estava relaxado e o prato pronto, aproveitou alguns segundos para ficar só olhando seu belo **pão com manteiga e doce de leite**, mas, num piscar de olho, a comida sumiu.

-Oh, isso não é muito saudável, não é, Capitão?- Tony disse, sorrindo, tendo o prato em mãos.

-Tony! O que está fazendo aqui? – Steve ainda estava muito em choque para reagir.

-Isso não importa, o interessante é saber o que sr. Natureba está fazendo aqui com todos esse ingredientes nada saudáveis... e isso. – ele mostrou o prato, afastando-o bem na hora que o louro reagiu.- Como você soube disso? Eu mesmo só conheci há poucos anos, adoro experimentar coisas novas e num consegui parar de comer sempre que posso. Comprei quase o lote todo do Estado...

-A S.H.I.E.L.D tem uma reserva extra de todo tipo de comida, eu encontrei por acaso um dia e uma das cozinheir... ei, isso não é da sua conta!

-Oh, é sim, se você não quiser que eu conte para todos!

-Tony, ninguém vai se importar, você é o único que ia me perturbar por isso...

-Então, melhor ainda, eu posso fingir que não sei de nada... por um preço...

-Qual? – o loiro bufou, encurralado.

-Você vai me fazer um desses todo dia! J.A.R.V.I.S sempre acaba errando na quantidade certa de manteiga e doce de leite...

-Um por dia? Enlouqueceu? É difícil para mim resistir ter que comer um a cada 15 dias! Se eu fizer para você...

-Isso é problema seu...

-Não, não é. Como você espera sair com aquela lataria comendo desse jeito?

-Não é lataria...-Tony revirou os olhos, resistindo a vontade de mostrar a língua-... e acho que posso me contentar com uma vez por semana, essa é minha última oferta.

-Feito.- ele ofereceu a mão.

-Feito. – Tony apertou-a e depois deu uma mordida. –Pagamento adiantado. – ele balançou o pão na frente do outro.

Correu antes que o loiro pudesse pegar seu escudo e jogar nele.

**The End.**


End file.
